


Laugh With Me!

by JKiryu, xAmalie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKiryu/pseuds/JKiryu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: Ruggie grinned and slowly, in a predatory way, stood up in front of Leona. His fingers ghosted over his necklaces, the t-shirt barely covering him.“Being annoying is what I do better.” Ruggie's tongue slid over one of his fangs when he smiled. “But you know, it's not the only thing I'm capable of. I could, let's see, make youLaugh with Me?”
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Laugh With Me!

When Leona had told him he had to go home for the holidays, Ruggie had accepted to go with him without a second thought. The mere thought of getting to cross the threshold of Afterglow Savannah's royal palace had been enough to make him look forward to that trip. He had even gone as far as to plan everything: things to do, how to behave in front of Leona's brother and sister-in-law, even thinking of a way out if anything went wrong. He had only hoped he wouldn’t have to follow some strange rules.

Four days after their arrival, Ruggie had already erased any plan from his mind. Reality had been completely different from his idea of that place: not only was he free to wander wherever he wanted, but he hadn't even been forced to do anything. Nobody kept an eye on him except when Cheka wanted to play with him, since his father and Leona were too busy planning the ceremony that would have officially presented the little one as the heir to the throne.

Seeing people bow to him because he was a friend and guest of the second-born prince had been amusing at first, but all those attentions had soon started to make him feel uncomfortable. Wherever he’d go, someone would ask him if he needed anything. He couldn't stand it anymore, it was suffocating. To make matters worse, the guards kept looking down on him, as if he was an unwelcome presence.

He would never have guessed that the afternoons spent with Cheka would be the best part of his holiday. Without the little heir, he wouldn't have come to know many embarrassing anecdotes about Leona.

Ruggie intertwined his fingers behind his head as he stood in front of one of the many paintings covering the walls, laughing at the angry frown little Leona was portrayed with. He greeted two guards with a smug smile and a pat on their shoulders as he walked past them.

The fact that Leona, who had always avoided coming back home by any means possible, had agreed to take part in the ceremony, showed how much he cared for Cheka and how he wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn't like him to disappear with his brother Farena all day and barely eat anything for dinner before retiring to his room, but if he had to be honest, Ruggie was pleased to see Leona focused on something productive for once. The last time he’d seen him like that had been when Leona tried to boycott the Magical Shift tournament, and everyone knew how that turned out.

What bothered him was being unable to spend some time with him. It was deadly boring to not be risking his life by teasing him like he was used to.

Ruggie stopped in front of a crossroad. With his hands in his pants pockets, he cast a fleeting glance at the hallway leading to the east wing of the palace, where the Royal family's rooms were. He then looked at the opposite hallway, which lead to his room. He took a few steps towards the west wing, but at the last second he changed his mind and turned to trot the other way, humming to himself.

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

Ruggie made sure there was no one in sight before bending over, and pulled two small metal pins out of the inner pocket of his vest. He smirked as he skilfully tinkered with the lock, not surprised that Leona was still nowhere to be seen.

When he was just a child, he had tried to sneak into the palace many times, but the guards had always found him and kicked him out. He had always seen the place as something unattainable. It was still difficult to believe he now had the chance to do whatever he wanted in it.

“You!”

Ruggie froze, eyes wide, before turning around and leaning against the door, hiding the lockpicks behind his back. With a naturalness acquired through the years, he sat down with crossed legs and looked innocently at the guard that was approaching him.

“What are you doing? This is-”  
“Leona's room.” Ruggie almost laughed in his face at his sudden astonished expression, “He... he told me to wait here, you know? Something happened at Night Raven College and headmaster Crowley asked me to inform him.”  
“I understand, but Prince Leona is with King Farena at the moment. It would be better for you to wait until dinner to report the matter to him.”  
Ruggie shrugged and took out his phone, “I'll just kill some time on Magicam. Besides, headmaster Crowley will be furious if he finds out that I talked about private stuff with people outside of school.”

Ruggie was sure the guard didn't even know what Magicam was, but he knew that mentioning their school and its headmaster would have been enough to get him out of trouble. The guard didn't have any reason not to trust him, and in fact, after a few moments, he bowed his head and walked away.

He waited until the guard was out of sight, then waited a bit more to be sure no one would bother him again. He then sighed in relief and put the phone back in his pocket before finally unlocking the door.

Leona's room was exactly how Ruggie had thought it would be: there was no trace of any personal belonging, demonstrating how little Leona was interested in living there. With only a huge bed, covered by countless blankets and pillows, and immaculate furniture, the only thing that let you understand that someone was sleeping in there was the pile of the clothes set on a chair in the corner of the room. It was clear Leona specifically requested for his things not to be touched.

With a tired sigh, Ruggie fell into the bed and stretched, almost purring at the softness of the blankets. He closed his eyes and plunged his face into the pillow, breathing in Leona's scent. It was so cosy that he almost thought about locking the door and telling Leona to switch rooms.

Was he a fool if he couldn't wait to go back to Night Raven College? To his room, with his friends, with Leona? He really missed the parties in the lounge, sneaking into the kitchens in the middle of the night to grab something to eat, talking with his dorm-mates until dawn, laughing, joking, having sex...

Ruggie hugged the pillow and looked at Leona's clothes with half open eyes. A soft breath escaped his lips as he unzipped his pants and lowered them along with his underwear. He turned on his side and brought a hand to his lips. He licked his palm, imagining his tongue caressing something entirely different as he flicked it around his fingers.

Ruggie bit back a moan when he touched the tip of his cock, already leaking with precum. He grabbed it and without holding back he began stroking, setting a pace that in no time forced him to lie on his back and kick off his pants and boots so he could spread his legs. The rush of adrenaline made him throw his head back into the pillow and arch his back as a much louder moan filled the room.

“Ruggie.” Ruggie couldn’t stifle the groan that escaped his lips when the tired, unmistakable voice of Leona thundered from the other side of the door. “You have one minute to stop doing whatever you're doing in there.”

Ruggie looked at the door, then at his trembling cock. The moment he’d heard Leona’s voice, a fire had started in his abdomen.

“I... I'm not doing anything...” He laughed, because he knew his voice betrayed him.  
“I’m going to count to ten. Make yourself presentable or else-”

Presentable? The idea was scratched as soon as it crossed Ruggie's mind. He couldn't stop, not when he felt so intoxicated by Leona's scent, and now by his voice. He needed him, he wanted him. He was happy that Leona had been focused on something important, but he couldn't stand being ignored like that anymore.

Leona’s eyes widened for a mere second when they took in the scene, then he sighed in an almost resigned way as he closed the door behind himself. The trinkets on his arms – as he liked to call the armlets and decorations on the gold-adorned robe he was forced to wear during official meetings – clinked when he crossed them over his chest.

Ruggie didn't hide his mischievous smile, “Or else... what?”  
“I don't even want to know why you’re doing this.” Leona pressed his fingers between his eyebrows, “But if you have to keep going, do it in your own room.”  
“It's not like I have much else to do... I wanted to have some fun.” With a slight close-lipped smile, Ruggie ran his fingers lightly over his stomach, and down to his lower abdomen.  
Leona's eyes darted to the other's hand, “Looks to me like you're way too busy.” He turned away and took off his overcoat to lay it on the back of a chair near the bed, “Leave me alone, I'm tired.”  
“You're a spoilsport, you know?” Ruggie’s eyes lingered on the prefect's hips and he licked his lips, “I faced many difficulties to be here and this is how you thank me?”  
“Yeah, sure... It must have been very difficult for a little brat like you to pick the lock.” Leona hadn't even finished taking off the jewels around his neck before he turned towards Ruggie, “Now, are you done? You're being annoying.”

If only there was something he could have done to awaken Leona's desires...

Oh.  
Wait.  
_There was_.

Ruggie grinned and slowly, in a predatory way, stood up in front of the other. His fingers ghosted over his necklaces, the t-shirt barely covering him.  
Leona narrowed his eyes, but stood still.

“Being annoying is what I do better.” Ruggie's tongue slid over one of his fangs when he smiled. “But you know, it's not the only thing I'm capable of. I could, let's see, make you _Laugh with Me_?”  
“You wouldn't dare-”

Ruggie's cock twitched when he licked his lower lip and Leona, frowning, did the same. He made the prefect grab the chair where he had previously placed his overcoat without taking his eyes off him, laughing and gloating over Leona's dirty look.

“Stop with this nonsense, I'm not kidding.”  
“If I do it, will you kick me out?” Ruggie teased as he dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, while Leona sat on the chair instead.  
“Now more than ever, you little bastard.”  
Ruggie's body shook with laughter, “There's no way I would stop, then!”  
“You'll pay for this.”

Of course he knew he would have to pay dearly for it, but that didn't stop Ruggie from making Leona unbutton his robe. He then made him lower his pants and underwear so he could free his cock.

As he raised his own t-shirt, Ruggie kept an eye on Leona's hand sliding temptingly above his bare chest, on which the golden necklaces now stood out.

“I was so bored..." Ruggie went back to stroking himself, “You disappeared for days.”  
“And this is... what?” Leona sighed when his hand reached for his own cock. “Your revenge?”  
“Revenge?” When their eyes met, all the desire that Ruggie had suppressed until that moment overflowed. The grip on his t-shirt tightened. “I just want to have some fun.”

Copying Ruggie, Leona's hand tightened on his chest.

“I swear...” The prefect swallowed, “You won't have any fun when this is over.”  
“Is that a promise?” Ruggie raised his chin and grinned, an expectant look on his face.

One of those intricate jewels brushed over Leona's nipples, but all he could do about it was take a deep breath. He really couldn't do anything except for watching his body move on its own because of Ruggie's magic, his cock now hard in his hand.

Ruggie didn't know what was driving him crazy more, his own body that seemed to overreact at every single touch or just seeing Leona pleasuring himself in front of his eyes. What he knew for sure was that his blood was roaring in his ears like it had never done before.

Leona was clearly trying to fight against the magic, his eyes were burning with pure rage, and yet Ruggie laughed. He laughed, because he was anxious to find out what Leona would do to him when everything would be over, how he would devour him and make him pay for what he was doing.

A perfect replica of his grin flashed on Leona's face, a devilish smile that made Ruggie bite his lower lip so hard that he savoured the metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue. He arched his back, electricity shooting down to his cock and the tip of his toes, then everything dissolved into pleasure. He couldn't focus on his magic anymore and felt dazed, his mind going blank as his orgasm rushed through him.

Ruggie groaned with Leona's name on his lips before falling back onto the bed, taking deep breaths to clear his mind. Just as oxygen reached his lungs, however, he gasped at the sudden grasp on his neck. He instinctively grabbed the wrist of the hand that was now chocking him, coughing as Leona strengthened his grip and leaned over him like a beast.

“Are you satisfied?” Leona's eyes shined fiercely when Ruggie gave him a mellifluous smile, “Of course you are. You're such a needy brat. You like teasing me, don't you?”

Ruggie coughed again, this time trying to grab Leona's robe with his other hand, instead finding one of the many necklaces hanging from his neck to pull him closer. Leona sank his teeth into Ruggie's lower lip and run his tongue over it before kissing him. Their tongue swirled around one another as the prefect ran his fingers from his neck to his jaw, to hold him in place, not that Ruggie would complain.

The room started spinning as the corner of Ruggie's vision faded to black. He tried to breathe in through his nose, but between the fuzzy feeling and the lack of oxygen to his brain, he didn't even realize when his grip on Leona's wrist loosened.

Breathless, with spit running down his chin, Ruggie didn't even have time to catch his breath when Leona broke away from the kiss. Still visibly irritated, the prefect moved to kneel on the bed, knees on each side of Ruggie's head, and started stroking his cock in front of his face.

Ruggie was too intoxicated by Leona's authority to notice the sting of tears that were trickling down his cheeks. He didn't avert his eyes from what Leona was doing, instead he parted his lips and licked the tip of his cock in an obscene way. A guttural growl that travelled straight to his abdomen, renewing the fire, rewarded him.

“Look at you... so submissive, without control.” Leona laced his fingers through Ruggie's hair, panting when in response Ruggie grabbed his buttocks and scratched them with excitement burning in his eyes. “You really love when I tear you apart, don't you? You're desperate for it.”

Ruggie smiled before taking Leona's cock in his mouth, his fangs lightly grazing the skin. Swallowing around it, his tongue languidly caressed his entire length, making sloppy sound as he bobbed his head.

“Come on, you can do better than this...” Leona pushed his hips forward.

Ruggie instinctively closed his eyes and gagged at the sudden thrust, but continued sucking while shoving a hand between his own legs to give his neglected cock the pleasure he was craving.

Leona narrowed his eyes, his voice warm and bossy, “No one told you you could do that. Move your hand away.  _Now._ ”

He did stop, but just for a moment.

Ruggie licked the entire length of Leona's cock before breaking away. He grinned, brushing his lips against the tip of it as he whispered, “Make me.”

Leona moved back and straddled Ruggie's body, blocking him under his weight. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head before biting his shoulder. A loud moan filled the room. His mouth travelled up his neck, he licked his skin, sucked on it and left a trail of bruises along the way. When he reached Ruggie's ear, he nibbled it before groaning softly in it, taking advantage of his weakness.

Ruggie's ears twitched and his whole body flushed at the sudden jolt. He arched his back and clenched his fists so tightly that his nails sank into the palm of his hands, and for the first time he snapped his mouth shut.

“So quiet...” Leona purred in his ear, sensually, tenderly... dangerously. “Why don't you let me hear your moans? Don't hold back now that you got my attention... this is what you wanted, right? To be punished for your insolence.” A second jolt rushed down Ruggie's back and reached his now painfully hard cock when Leona freed his wrists from his grip and rubbed their hips together. “Or maybe you want to be teased so much that you'll end up crying in frustration?”

Ruggie brushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath. He propped himself up on his elbows to get closer to Leona, pausing when their lips barely touched.

“All talk and no action. The royal life might suit you more than you think.”  
“Then I should kick you out of this room since I have to attend a meeting tomorrow morning.” Leona laughed when panic flashed in Ruggie's eyes. “Oh? Did I frighten an attention-starved puppy? What now, want to beg me to fuck you like you always do?”

Ruggie hesitantly looped his arms around Leona's neck to kiss him, a gesture that the prefect welcomed more than willingly now that the other's cockiness had disappeared. He moaned between their kisses, savouring every inch of Leona's mouth and letting his tongue take its time and do the same, even though Ruggie couldn't wait anymore. He wanted more.

Ruggie grabbed Leona’s robe and with all his strength pushed him down on the bed next to him. He then straddled him and took off his vest and t-shirt before staring at Leona with a desperate look.

“Tell me what you want...” The prefect didn't even try to hide his amusement, “...and maybe I'll give it to you.”  
“Fuck me.”  
“You should ask me gently.” Leona chuckled, his gaze filled with malice, “Beg your Prince for it.”  
This time it was Ruggie who couldn't suppress a chuckle, “Oh, now you're my Prince? Didn't you hate being called that?”

Despite his words, Ruggie splayed his hands over Leona's chest. He slowly moved his body, panting when the other's cock brushed against his opening. He licked his lips and whispered in his ear, “Prince Leona... I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, so please, _I’m begging you_ , fuck me senseless.”  
“Mmh ...” Leona's rough growl always excited Ruggie during those moments, “You’ll have to convince me.”  
Ruggie snorted a grin. He brushed his thumb against Leona's lower lip before replacing it with his index and middle finger, “You'll have to give me a hand.”

Leona grabbed his wrist without a second thought. His tongue caressed Ruggie's palm, licked his fingers and sucked them into his mouth. His fangs slowly sank into the flesh, but then Leona licked away the blood, all without taking his eyes off of him, and Ruggie couldn't do anything but withdraw his hand with a nervous smile. Arousal won over his patience and he leaned back on Leona's legs to bring his wet fingers to his opening, immediately enjoying the pleasure of it.

Ruggie took his time preparing himself, knowing that Leona was watching him closely. He swallowed hard, arching his back every time he penetrated himself deeper.

“Were you thinking about doing this before I came in?”  
“This...?” Ruggie frowned, “Not really...”  
“Then what?”  
“I was thinking... about you, entering this room and seeing me masturbate... and then fucking me right there... but I didn't consider your laziness.” He laughed, “I thought we would have a lot of fun during our stay here... if only I had known... I would have stayed at school...”  
Leona sighed, “You will have my attentions when the time's right.”  
“Is that so?” Ruggie sat better on Leona and guided his cock to his opening, “So, do I deserve them now?”  
“More like you're demanding them...” Leona gasped at the contact and his hips thrusted instinctively upwards.  
Ruggie's lips twitched in an annoyed smile, “Well, you could have just walked away, since you heard me from the other side of the door.”  
“And leave you alone with your fantasies? In my room?” Leona grinned arrogantly, “You were so desperate that you even used your unique magic.”  
Ruggie clicked his tongue, “I wouldn't have had to use it if you were a little more honest.”  
“Your hunger for attentions is almost cute.” Leona chuckled.

Ruggie pouted and raised his chin, staring at him defiantly. He slowly lowered himself onto Leona's cock, letting it slide in, “What a pity that I'm demanding your attentions and you actually don't care about doing this...”

Leona closed his eyes and bit back a moan, something that almost made Ruggie smile triumphantly, but then Leona snapped his ferocious eyes open and Ruggie's heart skipped a beat. He grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, lounging to bite his neck without too much kindness. He dug his fingers into Ruggie's hips and raised his own to push deep inside of him with a single thrust.

Ruggie moaned shamelessly in both pain and pleasure. It didn't seem like Leona had the slightest intention of giving Ruggie time to catch his breath or to get used to his pace. His knees threatened to buckle under his own weight. He was drowning in pleasure and all he could think about was sinking his nails into that broad chest coated in a thin sheen of sweat. The desire to be devoured should have given him the strength to keep going, keep moving, but the ecstasy was driving him crazy.

Leona reversed their position, pushing Ruggie onto his stomach to top him. He grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face into the mattress before thrusting into him again, deeper thanks to that new position. Ruggie grabbed the blankets and looked at Leona from the corner of his eye, as much as the hold on his hair allowed him to. Strangled noises escaped his lips whenever the obscene sound of their bodies slapping against each other in an animalistic way filled the room. He was so dazed that he didn't even realize that he was coming a second time. He was too focused on the man towering over him, the grip on his hips so tight that he was certain there would be bruises the next day.

Ruggie sank his face into the blankets and squeezed his fists until his knuckles turned white, but it didn't help him hold back his moans. He had absolutely no control over his body, to the point that when Leona panted heavily in his ear, Ruggie felt an electric shock run along his back, up to the tip of his tail.

Leona grinned sadistically. He began to nibble and tease Ruggie's ear again, but not before grabbing his chin to tilt it up.

Ruggie knew he was a shivering mess. All those attentions were too much to bear. He didn't even have the strength to conceal the bliss that was showing on his flushed face as Leona hastened his pace, panting every time he thrusted into Ruggie's body, until he moaned right into his ear, finally reaching his orgasm.

Ruggie tried to catch his breath, to calm his heart which seemed ready to explode at any moment, but he felt too light-headed to regain control. He was feeling so good that he simply laid there motionless, aware that he needed one of the longest baths of his life. He didn't even move when he felt the sudden lack of Leona’s presence inside of him.

For a moment, only their breathing echoed in the room.

Ruggie crossed his arms on the bed and leaned his forehead onto them, but Leona grabbed him by his shoulder and forced him to turn around, so he diverted his attention elsewhere instead of looking at the prefect.

“Shouldn't you go take a bath? Dinner must be ready.”  
Leona's amused laugh was something entirely different from before, “Are you in a hurry?”  
“Me? No! Absolutely not! But what if someone comes calling for you?”  
“Then let's take a bath together.” Leona grinned as he leaned on his side to meet Ruggie's eyes.

He knew he was hiding something. He didn't even have to wait long to find out what it was. He saw it the moment Ruggie's face reddened up to his ears.

“My back hurts, okay!? And I don't have the strength to stand up!” Ruggie put a hand on Leona's face and pushed him away to avoid his inquisitive look, “To think you didn't even want to do it!”  
“You literally asked to be fucked until you couldn't walk anymore.” Leona pulled the hand away from his own face and flashed him a proud smile, “I’m a man of my word.”

Ruggie didn't reply. He probably would have punched him if he did, so he just slid away from under Leona's body, slowly,  _really slowly,_ to crawl under the covers, sinking his head into the pillow.

Leona shrugged and then sighed, “Well, we'll eat something later. I really need to rest now.” He laughed softly when Ruggie's ears wiggled up.

Ruggie heard the rustle of the blankets and then felt Leona's warmth when he laid down behind him, but he didn't move. The only thing that showed he was awake was the wiggling of his ears as their bodies touched.

“Leona...?”  
“...mh?”  
“How long will organizing the ceremony take?”  
Leona leaned against the palm of his hand, “A few more days at least. I can't wait for it to be over too.”

Ruggie murmured something, but the blankets stifled his voice.  
Leona snorted and put his arm around the other's waist, bringing him closer.

“You really are annoying, Ruggie. I have to wake up every single morning at dawn and Farena doesn't even let me take a nap during the day. Of course I’ll get irritated if you sneak into my room and demand me to satisfy all your perversions. Don't act like you’re the victim here.”

Ruggie really wanted to continue with that farce, but his body betrayed him. He was unable to hold back his laughter, so he simply turned towards Leona with a broad mocking smile, “You love it when you take control over me... You're as perverted as I am.”  
“No, I'm not. Now let me sleep.”

He cracked one eye open to see Ruggie's doubtful expression.

“So you didn't get aroused by chocking me?”  
“Please, shut up...”

For a moment, silence filled the room and Leona sighed in relief. But then...

“Really. Can't you be honest once in a while? You-”

Leona sighed heavily and turned the other way.  
He seriously couldn't wait to go back to his life at Night Raven College.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM.  
> And Ruggie's unique magic is so kinky-
> 
> beta: brazenmoon ~♥


End file.
